Waking Up
by Dilpickles00
Summary: When Dil Pickles sleeps, he turns into girl with a diffrent personality, lower intelligence, blonde hair, and a diffrent family as well as that time is also diffrent making him/her 16 instead of 9 due to time being 1.7x faster, But both of them are both the same person, same singlarity, just diffrent personalities and universes, They both want to learn about why this is happening
1. Mall Trip Sweet Spot

**I decided to do a All Grown Up/ Loud House crossover with a slight Matrix style so here we go:**

Dylan Prescott Pickles, also known as the Alien loving werido of the Rugrats crew, he was werid, but that's what his friends felt charming about him, sure he wasn't good with pulling girls, but still people wanted Dil to never change as his quirky and loveable personality.

Dil though had dreams, well they weren't dreams

In Dils supposed dream, he would be a girl who was slightly ditzy and loved fashion, He had a diffrent name (Leni Loud), diffrent personality, diffrent family, heck time went about 1.7x faster than his normal time so this person who he was, was 16 instead of 9, the only similer about the two were they were the both the same single person but in 2 universes with diffrent everything.

If Leni woke up early in the morning in her universe, then Dil would fall asleep

It was a normal school morning in California where Dil and the Rugrats gang were heading to the mall

"What shall we do guys when he head to the mall" said Dils brother Tommy

"Maybe we should look at the fashion store" said Kimi

"Agreed" said Lil

"Nah me, Chuck and Phil will look in the sports store" said Tommy

"Alright then, what about Dil" said Lil

"He will look wherever he wants to" said Tommy

They arrived in the mall and separated, Dil was looking around and saw something in the 80s themed fashion store window, Leg Warmers

Dil suddenly collapsed and passed out

then she woke up and saw her brother Linky who asking her about the Sweet spot which she agreed to and fell back asleep

when he woke up and saw medics trying to see if he was ok and his brother and his friends were watching in relief that Dil was ok

"Dil what Happned" said Tommy

"I don't know, I just fainted after seeing Leg Warmers for some reason

As they shop around in the mall, Dil wanders around the spotlight car which is shining proudly at the centre of the mall and at that point Dil collapsed yet again

As she woke up by Lori, Lori said "Come on Leni, let's see want Lincoln is up to"

She rushed downstairs with her sisters and fought against Lincoln and her siblings for the sweet spot before her parents summoned her and her siblings back to sleep

She was asleep again, Dil woke up in a hospital bed

"Where am I" said Dil

"Your in the hospital sweetie" said his mother Didi

"You kept collapsing and we had to bring you here to check on you" said Stu, Dils father

Dil was amused in his head, he knew why he was collapsing, but evreyone will know his dirty little secret that he told no one, not even Tommy

"Doc have you found out what's wrong with Dil" said Didi as the doctor arrived

"No, this is a strange case, there's nothing wrong with him, so I don't know why he's collapsing" said The Doctor

"So he's fine" said Didi

"Not Nessarily , we need to do tests on him to see whys he collapsing, say how much does he do it" said The Doctor

"Quite often around the night, sometimes he would wake up randomly and fall asleep again" said Didi

"Hmmm I see" said The Dictor

A few hours later, Dil collapsed again and woke up again as Leni, this time rushing downstairs for the sweet spot

She fought her siblings, got a tire stuck in her neck and kept fighting until Vanzilla was destroyed

Because of that, the family trip was called off by her mom and they had to sit indoors all day

on the sofa, she fell asleep and woke up again as Dil

 **What's going to happen next**


	2. Why Leni and Dil are the same entity

**Here is the 2nd chapter to Wake Up**

As Dil woke up, it was a few hours later and he could see, the doctor, Stu, Didi and Tommy around his bed

"Have you found out what's wrong with him" said Didi

"No, But Dil can explain it" said The Doctor

"Dil, what happens when you pass out" said Tommy concerned about his brother

"I don't know T, it's like I'm a diffrent person in a diffrent dimension, in fact I'm a girl with blonde hair, diffrent personality, lower intelligence and I have 10 siblings and my name isn't Dil, it's Leni Loud in that dimension" said Dil revealing his secret

"Are you sure your not dreaming, Dil" said Tommy

"No, it dosent feel like a dream, I've pinched myself as Leni and feel pain" said Dil

Soon Doctor Brian enters the room

"I've found out why Dil keeps collapsing Steven" said Doctor Brian

"Well tell us then Steven" said Doctor Steven

"When studying Dils brain, I noticed something" said Doctor Brian

"What" said evreyone but Dil and Doctor Brian

"Well Dil is half of a singular entity in two universes, I've read lots of books about it and it completely matched Dils Collasping cycle and condition" said Doctor Brian

"So let me get this straight, this Leni Loud side of me is the other side of this entity" said Dil

"Yes Dil, that is indeed correct" said Doctor Brian

"There is anyway to control her so that Dil stops Collasping during the day" said Didi

"Yes just make sure Dil, that the Leni Loud side of you dosent wake up when you are awake understand" said Doctor Brian

"Understood" said Dil

Over the Loud house months, Leni taught Clyde to act normal around Lori, Taught her family fashion advice and trends, tried and failed to learn to drive and did activities with her family

Over the Rugrats days, Dil had given evreyone advice about aliens, Watched a marathon of Game of Thrones with Tommy, Phil and Chuckie, Sipped coffees and werid milkshakes/smoothies at the Java Lava Cafe and had meetings with Pangborn over sleeping in class last week which Dil explained everything using medical notes given to him from Doctor Brian.

Meanwhile watching from 2 monitors of Leni and Dil in a another dimension, The War King was disgusted by the behaviour of Dil and Leni and their fondness for humanity.

The War King was the King of the Watchers who were beings that protected universes and dimensions

Watchers were like humans except they had magical powers and weapons and can shape universes and dimensions

Dil and Leni were both once before they even existed in the matrix, in fact they were the King of all universes and dimensions known by the name King Dileni I of House Starfall, but were split by the War King and his minions in a rebellion in a quest for power and they were sick of King Dilenis reforms

King Dileni I survived, but was recincarnated into two beings (Leni Loud and Dil Pickles), they both were to be born from a diffrent woman, Diffrent Father, Diffrent Families, Diffrent personalities, Diffrent Intelligence, Diffrent Gender, Diffrent Universes and a whole diffrent dimension

"Hail to the War King, King Jarek I of House Knightsbridge, King of all reality, Lord of all Universes, Protecter of all Dimensions" said Vorlong one of his minions

"Thank you, Duke Vorlong of House Triad, but we have a problem" said King Jarek I The War King

"What is it, your majesty" said Vorlong

"Dileni survived" said King Jarek I The War King

"How, we split him in half, remember" said Vorlong

"Yes, but he split himself into two people, ironically named Dil and Leni" said King Jarek I The War King

"How, House Starfall has been dead for years, how did Dileni survive" said Vorlong

"I believe he reincarnated as two diffrent people a boy and a girl" said King Jarek I The War King

"They need to eliminated to make sure my usurp to power is complete" added King Jarek I The War King

"Which one first" said Vorlong

"Hunt Leni first, she has most aspects of Dilenis personality" said King Jarek I The War King

"I will do my master" said Vorlong

And with This Vorlong disappeared

 **Find out what Vorlong does next**


	3. Ladies Man from Loris POV

**Here we go (Hail House Starfall):**

Dil and the Rugrats gang were working on a project for the mardi gras parade, when Pangborn called him to hi office for passing notes containing Dilganese

"I'll be back you guys, don't sweat it" said Dil before leaving to see Pangborn

Pangborn would give Dil a detention for passing notes and then Dil witness Pangborn being dumped by Mrs O Keats and now he had to get them back to together.

Pangborn's constant interrupting of Dil (Even at night) caused Dil to lose sleep which caused major problems to the health and wellbeing of not just Dil, but Leni as well

Loris POV

I woke up to find Leni still asleep and she was snoring quite loudly, Irritated by her snoring, I tried to wake her up, but she didn't wake up

So my Saturday went as usual, did something with Bobby Boo Boo Bear, avoided Clyde and then went back home to her room

Leni had just woken up and it was the evening

She looked tired, stiff and look liked she had the flu except she didn't have a blocked nose

She said to me that she cant infect me and said some stuff that sounded whack

my poor Leni


	4. Vorlongs Quest

**Here We Go:**

Duke Vorlong of House Triad was a very unique Watcher being, he was a smart and cunning tatiction, yet he pledged loyalty to King Jarek I of House Knightsbridge otherwise known as the 'War King'.

He wanted to retire from combat, live a happy life until the end of the universe and King Jarek I had granted him that in 5 earth years. But now the King wanted diffrent.

The King wanted the death of House Starfall and so did Vorlong, King Tyrus IV of House Starfall (the King before Dileni) slaughtered his oldest son, who was killed at the Battle of Solphon IV, Vorlong even hated the banner of House Starfall, the blue banner with a white stripe in the middle and in that stripe was 3 golden stars, to Starfall loyalists, it represents hope, to Vorlong it represents slaughter and the death of his oldest son and now these pretenders Leni Loud and Dil Pickles were that dreaded houses only hope, Vorlong wanted their heads for vengeance.

Vorlong traveled down the universal bridge and headed towards the Milky way with a small army of 50,000 men as he headed towards Earth in a spaceship.

"Right men, Remeber what that dreaded Tyrus of House Starfall did to your families, to your friends and for your livelihood, today it's our turn for vegence" said Vorlong in his war cry

They arrive on the Loud House version of Earth

"Where do we charge sir" said one of Vorlongs foot soldiers

"We march North to Royal Woods Michigan in the United States of Amercia" said Vorlong

"Yes Sir" said all of them

"Let's kill Leni Loud, Repeat" said Vorlong

The soldiers repeated as they marched "Let's kill Leni Loud"


	5. The prequel chapter, downfall of Dileni

**This is a prequel chapter in Waking Up:**

House Starfall had been crippled by the war, King Dileni was the last one after a series of misfortunes

First his father died of old age

Next House Starfalls Earth branch went extinct with the death of Kaori Miyazono (Miyazono family had been created 6 generations ago by House Starfall through a marriage of a Starfall man with a earth woman), Fredrichs Ataxia had infected that branch to the point where Evan if Kaori had an another child, it would of lasted Evan less.

It then got worse as at the start of the war, Dilenis brother was killed in combat

As the kingdom fell, King Dileni saw the War King who was looking at him cold

"It's the end of the lane, Starfall will fall now" said the War King

"Never" said King Dileni as he drawer his sword and charged at the War King

The War King with one quick stroke split King Dileni in half which the corpse disappeared in smoke

And with that, House Starfall was reborn with Leni Loud and Dil Pickles

 **Yep I decided to a prequel chapter to Waking Up, Kaori Miyazono is from the anime Your Lie In April which is a must watch**

 **Also check out my new story which is a Loud House/Your lie in April crossover called Violins heart of gold**


End file.
